


You can have it all but not til you move it

by allrounderinsane



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrounderinsane/pseuds/allrounderinsane
Summary: Cricket Australia is a superhero organisation in disguise, trying (and occasionally succeeding) to mould the powerful and the supernatural into cricketers worthy of representing a national side.In November 2012, Justin Langer has just been appointed Western Australian coach - with quite the task on his hands, both on and off the cricket field, and powers of his own that he needs to recover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebel/gifts).



> Trying to fulfil this prompt: 'Cricket Australia is actually a front for a massive superhero organisation (kinda like how Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngsters doubles as X-Men HQ). Pairing(s) of your choice :D' (which was a spare from SLFE)
> 
> I know very little about superheroes.... which might become self-evident.
> 
> Title from 'On Top of the World' by Imagine Dragons.

**November 2012**

Justin Langer strides towards the middle of the WACA Ground, smile on his face and sun against his back. He loves it here, undeniably, even if he’s still getting used to the sight of cricketers flying around the ground. Their swimmer-like arm movements will build up their strength, hopefully. Justin trusts that they’ll control themselves, not flying too high so that they would be visible to the outside world. A bunch of over-eager domestic cricketers have no right to bring down the entire organisation.

“Hello,” Ashton Turner greets Justin, startling him by suddenly standing right in front of him.

“Hi, Ashton,” Justin responds.

Flying past, Cameron Bancroft is chuckling. Just as quickly, Ashton is on the other side of the field. Justin laughs as Jason Behrendorff flies over to Cameron’s side, the two of them racing over the pitch towards Ashton, a futile exercise given his constant teleporting around the playing surface. Unexpectedly, Justin feels himself thumping into something in front of him, which he cannot see. Breathing out, he staggers backwards, staring at the thin air in front of him and waiting for one of his players to materialise. Justin has been briefed on the powers held by the squad members. There aren’t many with the ability of invisibility, so it’s not a long deduction.

“Ashton Agar,” Justin greets.

“Sorry, Coach,” he apologises profusely. “Didn’t see you there.”

Ashton Turner is back, standing to Justin’s right and laughing.

“I didn’t see you there, either,” Justin points out, before panning his eyes around to AT.

Both players soon disappear. Justin makes sure to walk around where he thinks Agar is still standing, on his way to the pitch.

“Morning, Coach,” Cameron chimes in, flying as close as he can to his head.

Justin offers a smile and wonders when he can tell them all to stop. He’s still learning the ropes, even though his players seem perfectly comfortable.

“Morning, Bangers,” Justin replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**December 2012**

 

Justin, worryingly, finds out about Michael Hussey’s international retirement just like a member of the general public, by hearing about it on the radio in passing. He walks from the kitchen to the bedroom, fetching his mobile phone and making a call to the right number that will tell Huss that this is urgent, that he needs to know. As a coach, Justin has these contact details, which are a superpower all of their own. He places the phone against his ear. While listening to the phone ringing, the pace of his heartbeat rises, while he walks back out into the living area. From there, Justin has a reasonable view of his backyard, representing the outside world.

 

He’s not quite sure why he craves that, because it’s the outside world in which they’re just cricketers, or former cricketers. The question of whether or not that’s enough distracts Justin for long enough that he’s surprised when Huss answers the call.

“JL,” he greets, “it’ll be a pleasure to see you again.”

“And same to you, Huss,” Justin responds.

He clears his throat.

“So, you’re out,” Justin reflects.

“Well, in,” Huss replies.

Justin is momentarily puzzled, then slowly nods his head even though he can’t be seen.

“Your services will be much appreciated,” he assures.

“I’ll stay for as long as I can in Perth,” Huss promises. “Sutherland has a mission for me soon, though, that’s why I can’t even play the one-dayers.”

There’s a hint of uncharacteristic bitterness in his voice, which makes Justin suspect that this is not an entirely voluntary decision.

“Duty calls,” he reflects, for want of anything else to say.

That’s what Justin had told Huss just before his Test debut. Duty called, so that’s why Justin missed the first Test match, allowing Huss to play.

“How are you, Alfie?” Huss enquires, a question that cuts a little close to the bone.

“Not getting there,” Justin divulges, “but I still have my knowledge. You’ll be able to help out with the practical side of things when you get here.”


End file.
